pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James B. Dollard
, 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] by George J. Dance Canadian | ethnicity = Irish | citizenship = British subject | education = | alma_mater = Laval University | period = | genre = poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Fr. James Bernard Dollard (August 30, 1872 - April 28, 1946) was a Canadian poet and hymnist who worked as a Catholic priest.James B. Dollard, Hymnary.org. Web, July 11, 2014. Life Dollard was born at Mooncoin, co. Kilkenny, Ireland, the youngest child of Anastasia (Quinn) and Michael Dollard. He studied Classics at Kilkenny College, and then sailed to Canada, where he studied for the priesthood, graduating from Laval University as a Bachelor of Theology and Bachelor of Canon Law. He was ordained to the priesthood in 1896, and served as a parish priest in Toronto and Uptergrove, Ontario.John Garvin, "Father Dollard," Canadian Poets (Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916), 413-414, Digital Library, University of Pennsylvania, Penn.edu, Web, Feb. 18, 2012. He published his debutt collection of poetry, Irish Mist and Sunshine in 1906, and another collection, Poems, in 1910. He was a member of the Poetry Society of America and the Arts and Letters Club of Toronto. Writing The Globe (Toronto): "The poems of Father Dollard have long been appreciated for their high literary quality, spirituality and Celtic insight. To the scholarly touch of the classicist he adds the magic and vision of the true Celt. Born under the shadow of Slieve-na-mon, dreamful of mystical lore, Father Dollard was early inspired by the beauty and charm and tender melancholy of his native land. Though with a versatile pen he touches many themes, his supreme gift is that of an Irish lyrist." Recognition He received the honorary degree of Litt.D. from Laval University in 1916.James B. Dollard: Biography, Irish Lyrics and Ballads, Book Lives. Web, Apr. 4, 2017. Publications Poetry *''Irish Mist and Sunshine: Ballads and lyrics. Boston: C.E. Peabody / Toronto: W.E. Blake, 1902. *Poems. Catholic Church Extension Society, 1910. *Irish Lyrics and Ballads. Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild, & Stewart, 1917. *''Leaves on the Wind (with Daniel Aloysius Casey). Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1919. *''The Belle of Old Quebec, and other poems of New France. Toronto: Extension Print, 1920. Plays *Clontarf: An Irish national drama in four acts. Dublin: Catholic Truth Society of Ireland, 1920. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James B. Dollard, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 12, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of Irish poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems *"Loretto Convent, Niagara Falls" - Niagara Falls poetry project *James B. Dollard at Hymnary.org (2 hymns) * Father Dollard in Canadian Poets: 7 poems *James B. Dollard at Poetry Nook (7 poems) ;Books *James B. Dollard at Amazon.com ;About *Irish Lyrics and Ballads - James B. Dollard *Father Dollard sees the Nuns' Garden at the Sacred Heart Review (.PDF) Category:1872 births Category:1946 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Irish poets Category:English-language poets Category:Laval University alumni Category:Poets Category:Roman Catholic writers Category:Irish Roman Catholic priests Category:Catholic poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Hymnists Category:Canadian clergy